Talk:Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test/@comment-26252910-20150328124312
Uh oh! My OC got a 21 8] Anyone want to help? Kazue Asuka (Asuka being the first name) is a self-insert, based mostly of myself because I didn't know how else to write a properly complex personality. She's basically what I would be if I died in a car accident today and was reincarnated with memories intact. She is an orphan - her mother was a kunoichi who died in childbirth and her father was a civilian killed in an attack on Konoha during the Third Shinobi War. She grows up in the orphanage at Konoha and learns about her parents from the matron when she is four, as the matron also raised her mother when she was a child. She has purple hair and dark grey eyes, is fairly pale and of average height, though her looks aren't really a major plot point... or a plot point at all, actually. =) Her personality is quite tame. She's down-to-earth, cheerful and polite to pretty much everyone, doesn't get into fights unless attacked first or defending someone else, is good at following orders and determined not to worry about things she can't change. On the other hand, she becomes easily impatient when others complain about work or can't keep up, and she doesn't always work well in teams because of her hubris - she thinks she can anything better than anyone else, even when she knows it's irrational. She's scared of lots of things - deep water, sharks, and paralysis, as well as fire, the dark and falling to a lesser extent - but she also knows that she would be able to face her fears for something/someone more important. She doesn't have any blood-line limits, or otherwise "special" powers. Her main strength is taijutsu, mostly because sincerely enjoys training and also has something of a friendly rivalry with Lee, who she's grown up with. She also uses weapons often, though she prefers to use flat bladed knives and throwing daggers instead of kunai. Though she is proficient with most weapons, she fails utterly at using senbon, which is something of a running joke among her friends and team. She is on team seven in Sakura's place - Sakura quit the Academy after first year due to bullying, which Asuka accidentally caused by becoming friends with Ino which meant that she (Ino) wasn't there to stop the bullying. She gets along well enough with Naruto, having tutored him in the last year of the Academy, and Sasuke tolerates her, if only because she is a sufficiently capable kunoichi and doesn't attempt to flirt with him constantly =) Her main struggle throughout the story is that originally she is reluctant to kill and attempts to "detach" herself from her emotions - something which she finds is quite good at. However she soon realises that she longer dislikes killing and now even enjoys letting go of her conscience to follow orders, which triggers an intense fear of loosing her humanity (which only worsens after she is recruited into ANBU at the age of 15). ... Does that sound okay? Help!!! 8`[